


Une tache d'ombre

by malurette



Category: L'Écume des Jours - Boris Vian
Genre: Cancer, Drabble, F/M, Life is unfair, Sad Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une tache d’ombre grandissait sur le bonheur de Colin et Chloé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une tache d'ombre

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une tache d’ombre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** L’Écume des jours  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Colin ; Colin/Chloé  
>  **Genre :** sombre  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Boris Vian, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "ombre" pour Charlita, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai ‘07)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : ça semble bête à dire, mais si vous voulez lire de la fic là-dessus, assurez-vous d’avoir fini le livre d’abord  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Le nénuphar grandit dans la poitrine de Chloé, volant la place que Colin voudrait occuper parfois, et la lumière de son visage. Colin a parfois l’impression que la chose qui pousse là prend la place de son amour, l’amour de Chloé qui s’amenuise à mesure que la douleur la ronge et qu’elle s’étiole, et l’amour qu’il lui porte malgré tout, absorbé par cette chose qui s’en nourrit et affame Chloé.

La mauvaise herbe qui grandit à l’intérieur de la jeune femme lui fait de l’ombre, de plus en plus. Chloé disparaît peu à peu. Elle n’est déjà plus que le reflet d’elle-même.

Qu’importe, Colin continue à croire qu’elle s’en sortira. S’il continue à l’aimer assez fort, leur amour finira par tuer la chose et Chloé pourra de nouveau s’épanouir comme la belle plante qu’elle était, avant que le nénuphar ne décide de lui voler sa lumière.


End file.
